The present application is directed to a dispensing blender and, more particularly to a blender that includes a spout that dispenses foodstuff from a blender container without removing the container from the blender base and which further includes a switch which is automatically actuated to operate the blender motor when the foodstuff is dispensed.
Blenders are a relatively common household or kitchen appliance that are used to blend foodstuff, typically drinks or other foodstuff that is blended into a semi-fluid state. A typical blender includes a base that encloses a motor housing and a container comprised of a collar and a jar. The collar includes a blending tool rotatably mounted thereto. The blending tool is rotatably engageable with a drive shaft of the motor in an operating configuration. A foodstuff is placed into the container and the container is engaged with the base. The foodstuff is blended and the container is removed from the base to dispense or pour the blended foodstuff from the mouth of the jar.
Some blenders, in addition to blending foodstuff in the container permit the blended foodstuff to be dispensed directly into a cup or other receptacle without removing the container from the base or the lid from the mouth of the blender container. Additional foodstuff may then be inserted into the container and blended for continuous dispensing of the blended foodstuff from the container, without removing the container from the base. In addition, eliminating the step of removing the container from the base to dispense the blended foodstuff, in certain situations, eliminates the need to continuously replace the container onto the base to blend additional foodstuff. Further, a user is not required to tip and pour blended foodstuff out of the mouth of the relatively heavy container when the foodstuff is dispensed from the dispensing spout.
Such blenders generally include a cup actuated lever on the blender that opens a dispensing spout when the lever is actuated by the cup. The mouth of the cup may be positioned under the dispensing spout such that the blended foodstuff flows into the cup upon actuation of the lever.
It would be desirable to provide such a dispensing blender which includes a switch which is actuatable by the cup actuated lever to cause the motor to operate to thereby rotate the blending tool to foster the dispensing of the foodstuff.